In various types of electronic devices, a semiconductor device mounted on the mother substrate of the electronic device includes a substrate, a semiconductor chip disposed on the top surface of the substrate, and bonding resin interposed between the bottom surface of the semiconductor chip and the top surface of the substrate.
Furthermore, on the top surface of the substrate, connection terminals are intermittently arranged in multiple annular concentric layers along inner and outer peripheries of the substrate. Similarly, on the bottom surface of the semiconductor chip, pads are intermittently arranged in multiple annular concentric layers along inner and outer peripheries of the semiconductor chip.
Moreover, the connection terminals intermittently arranged in multiple annular concentric layers along the inner and outer peripheries of the substrate are connected to the pads intermittently arranged in multiple annular concentric layers along the inner and outer peripheries of the semiconductor chip via bumps, respectively.
After connecting the bumps, the bonding resin is injected into a gap between the substrate and the semiconductor chip by using a capillary action that facilitates the bonding resin to spread through the gap from the outside to the inside of the semiconductor chip, so as to fill the gap with the bonding resin, thereby securing the bottom surface of the semiconductor chip to the top surface of the substrate.